I Like You, Not Love You
by Sprite89
Summary: Jack and Alonso after the Doctor gets them together from End of Time part 2.


Jack and Alonso were together for 3 months before Alonso finally let Jack have anything more then a kiss. Jack for the most part didn't mine, but when he needed something more than a kiss or a make out he went to the red light planet to get off and would return to Alonso before the sun rose.

"Jack...can we maybe...do more?" Alonso asked one night.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"A...b-blow job?" Alonso said.

"To give or to receive?" Jack asked.

"B-both?" Alonso replied.

"Sweetie you don't have to be scared. I told you we'll do as much or as little as you want." Jack said.

In reality Jack was dying to just take Alonso there and now. He wanted to feel Alonso under him moaning his name and coming undone. But if he tried anything Alonso would leave him and he couldn't have that...not yet.

"Why don't I give you a blow job, then after you can return the favor." Jack said.

"Ok." Alonso said nervously.

Jack had Alonso sit on the couch. Jack slowly kissed the younger man to relax him. Alonso released into the kiss and Jack let him lead it for a minute. Jack pulled away from the kiss and knelt between Alonso's open legs.

"Sweetie, this will be the best blow job you ever had." Jack said.

Alonso shook his head yes and watched Jack as he slowly undid his pants and belt. Jack then put his hand into Alonso's pants and grabbed the man's harden cock. He then took Alonso's pants off and left his underwear on. Jack then took the still clothes cock in hand and slowly stroked it to its full hardness.

"Oh, Jack. That's wonderful." Alonso said.

"It'll only get better." Jack said.

He then moved in to suck and kiss the covered cock. The movements made Alonso moan and pant with pleasure. Jack took Alonso's underwear off and let the hard cock rest on the owner's belly.

"P-please Jack." Alonso panted.

"Calm down, baby." Jack said. This was the first time he called Alonso baby.

Alonso whined and moved his hips to try to get Jack to take him in. Jack smiled and teased Alonso with kisses to his inner thighs and around his cock. The kisses and bites that Jack gave Alonso made the man more impatient.

"P-please Jack. I c-can't last." Alonso whined.

Jack finally took pity on the younger man and took just the head into his mouth. Alonso hissed and bucked from the first suck. Jack held onto Alonso's hips, so he could control Alonso and what he was doing. He slowly took the rest of Alonso in until he was all the way in Jack's throat. Jack swallowed around Alonso which made him cry out.

Jack pulled back and took Alonso's foreskin between his teeth to tug lightly. Alonso didn't like that and told Jack so. Jack apologized and went back to the task at hand. He swallowed down Alonso again and sucked him.

"J-Jack, I'm a-" was all Alonso got out before he came into Jack's mouth.

Jack swallowed it all down to Alonso's surprise. He came up to meet Alonso's for a kiss.

"Th-that was..." Alonso tried to say, but couldn't finish.

"Thank you." Jack said smugly.

Alonso put his arms around Jack and held him. Jack put his arms around the younger man as well.

Alonso spoke, "I don't know if I could do...that to you."

Jack smiled "You don't have to do anything you don't want to sweetie."

"But, but I do want to return the favor." Alonso said.

"Hand job." Jack said quickly.

"W-what?" Alonso said.

"You can give me a hand job." Jack said.

"I-I don't know what that is." Alonso said blushing.

Jack sighed, but explained, "Have you ever touched yourself? Well it's like that, but you're doing it to me."

Alonso replied, "But what i-if I do it wrong?"

Jack had to laugh, "You won't. Just do what you do to yourself, but on me.

Jack sat next to the man and let him go. Alonso started by taking Jack's belt off and unbuttoning his pants. He put his hand on Jack's already hard member. He took his hand away as soon as he had put it on.

"It's ok. It won't bite." Jack said with a wink.

Alonso smirked and put his hand back on Jack. He palmed the erections through the white briefs. Jack sighed and was moaning with pleasure. Alonso took a few more touches through the briefs then put his hand into them. The first flesh to flesh contact was amazing.

"G-Ally, so good." Jack said.

Alonso smiled at the nickname Jack had given him before he went in for more. He slowly pushed Jack's briefs off and let the hard flesh free. Jack hissed as his hot, hard cock was in the cool air.

Alonso took hold of the freed flesh and stroked up and down. Jack's pre-come helping Alonso's hand to go up and down faster. Alonso started an attack on Jack's neck as he quickened his pace on his cock. Jack moaned and moved his hips into Alonso's hand. Alonso took his hand off of Jack's cock and started playing with the man's tightening balls. He fingered and grabbed the sac and rolled them in his hand.

Jack was panting harder and ready to burst, "Ally, please...I'm about to cum!"

Alonso took Jack's red and hard cock in hand again and stroked it. Jack came when Alonso's hand cupped the head of his cock. Alonso let the cum drip from his fingers.

Jack sat back panting and looking at Alonso. Alonso looked at his still dirty hand.

"Are you...going to...clean you hand...or will...I have to?" Jack asked panting.

Alonso looked at Jack before he slowly put one of his cum covered fingers into his mouth. He tasted Jack's cum and found it was quit salty. He took the finger out and offered it to Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and happily took Alonso's fingers in. He cleaned the fingers off and gave Alonso his hand back when he was finished.

"D-did I do ok?" Alonso asked.

"Fine, for your first time." Jack said.

"Next time I'll try something more." Alonso said.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with is fine. I told you we can go as slow as you want." Jack said.

"Thank you." Alonso said.

Jack got up from the couch and went to the bedroom. He got a clean pair of pants on. He switched his pants and went back to the living room to find Alonso still on the couch.

"I'm going out. Do you want to come?" Jack asked.

"No. I'm going to stay in tonight...busy day tomorrow." Alonso said.

"Ok. Don't wait up...I'm gonna be late." Jack said and left.

Jack went to his favorite bar. He went there to think. He was thinking about his relationship with Alonso tonight. As much fun as it was to finally get a hand job from the boy he just couldn't take the any sex part. He needed someone to be able to make him happy in and out of bed. Alonso no doubt made him happy out of bed, but when it came time for the in bed part he wasn't getting what he wanted. He drank and thought about what he had to do. Finally when last call came Jack knew what he had to do.

Jack went home and found Alonso asleep in their bed. He smiled at how young Alonso looked while he slept. He quietly took his clothes off and got into bed with Alonso. Once in bed Alonso even in his sleep found Jack and cuddled into his side. Jack put his arms around the man and tried to sleep.

The next morning Jack woke before Alonso who was not tangled in the sheets and laid out in the bed. Jack got out of bed to go use the bathroom. He relieved himself and went back to bed to find Alonso had taken up Jack's spot of the bed. Jack smiled and left the room quietly. He went to make breakfast for the two of them. It was the least he could do for Alonso once he broke the boy's heart.

Alonso wondered into the kitchen and gave Jack a kiss.

"Morning Jack." Alonso said.

"Morning Ally." Jack replied.

"Smells amazing." Alonso said.

"Almost done." Jack said.

"Shall I set the table?" Alonso asked.

"That would be great." Jack replied.

The two men ate in silence. Jack thinking about how to break up with Alonso and Alonso thinking about work. They finished and put the dishes in the sink.

"Alonso...can we talk?" Jack asked.

"Oh, um...ok." Alonso said.

"Alonso...I've been thinking...I like you a lot, but we're just not working out. I'm not getting what I need from this relationship. You're great and everything that someone would want in a boyfriend, just not what I need...I need more adventure, more experience. I-I...need someone that knows me." Jack said.

"You're, you're breaking up with me?" Alonso said. Tears in his eyes.

"Yes...I like you, but not enough to stay with you." Jack said.

Alonso cried. He knew this day would come, but not this soon. "P-please don't g-go...I don't know wh-what I'd do w-without you."

"You'll move on. Meet someone who can give you what I can't." Jack said.

"I...I love you." Alonso said.

"No you don't. Please Ally, just let me go. I'll always be here for you. Just not with you." Jack tried to reason with the young man.

"Get out. Just go!" Alonso said to Jack.

Jack quickly got up from his seat and went to pack what little he had. He changed and got his stuff ready to go. He went to Alonso who was still at the kitchen table.

"I'm leaving now." Jack said.

Alonso looked at him and flew into Jack. He held on tightly to the man.

"Please don't go! I-I'm sorry about, about telling you to leave." Alonso said to Jack.

Jack hugged the boy to him and kissed his head.

"I have to go. If you need me just call." Jack said.

Alonso cried harder and tried to stay in Jack's arms, but Jack pulled him off.

"I'll be back...One day." Jack said. He left out the front door.

Alonso was left crying in the middle of the kitchen. The first man he had loved and wanted was gone. Never to return.


End file.
